Fighting With Death
by animetears4
Summary: After a selfless act to protect her from a demon's attack, Kagome makes a deal with Death to save the life of her beloved, Inuyasha. She must give up her soul and be forever lost in limbo never to to be reincarnated into her next life. Can Inuyasha save the woman he loves even though he must fight death itself?


**AN: Hey guys it's been a while ne? Well…I need to explain a few things about why I haven't been writing as often. For the past month, I haven't been feeling so well emotional wise. I was going through a bad period where I was really stressed out and upset about stuff. Just recently, I have made a life-changing decision for myself. So, as of right now I have been doing a lot of soul searching and just trying to figure out what my future holds for me. During this time I stumbled upon my stories that I have written here on fanfiction and I had the sudden urge to plunge right back in and start writing again. As I was planning out my chapters for Forbidden Love, it helped me to forget all my problems. It was very therapeutic. Well, enough of the sob story for now I just wanted to apologize to all my readers who have been patiently waiting for new chapters for Forbidden Love. They will be coming out soon. But now, I'm here to write a new story that was actually by a crazy dream and persona. I had this story up for a while, but, I read the first chapter and I nearly threw up. I can't believe how bad it was so I'm COMPLETELY re-doing the first chapter. So without further ado, please enjoy the first installment of Fighting with Death ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi in no way shape or form does the universe or its characters belong to me!**

_Prologue _

_ "Welcome my most valued guest!" _

_ You are startled as you wake up and find yourself in a room that is not your own. You look around to get your bearings. How did you get here? You don't exactly know. All you remember is falling asleep at your desk after a long night of reading fanfiction on your computer. The hairs on your arm begin to stand up as you feel the eerie aura surrounding the room. The room is actually quite small but it had barely any furniture in it. The walls that seemed to close in on you every second were tinted blue. There were no pictures hanging on them. Off to one side of the room stood a huge, ancient-looking grandfather clock. It's constant ticking matched the beat of your heart. As your eyes finally shifted to the center of the room, you see a small coffee table. Two tea cups were set out each holding steaming coffee. As your gaze slowly moves up, you finally realize you are not the only one in the room. There sitting in a big, red chair was an old man donned in a full black suit. You jump back a little, startled by his presence. The old man's lips shifted into a grin as he watched you with those beady little eyes. He was sitting back casually with his legs crossed and his hands rested neatly upon them. His thinning, silver hair was slicked back. Even for his age, he had the poise of somebody of high stature in society. _

_ "I am so glad you have decided to grace this old man with your presence. Please, come have a seat and relax. You are safe here I assure you," The old man let out a small chuckle as he holds out his hand towards you. All of a sudden the grandfather clock chimes. You nearly fall over from fright and your heart is pounding in your ears. One…two…the clock's chimes ends at 12. Midnight. _

_ "Ah! Perfect. What an excellent time to tell a story." The old man leans forward and grabs the tea cup to take a sip. He looks up to you again with the same creepy grin. _

_ "Now, where shall I begin? Hmm, I guess a little backstory is needed before I get into the juicy parts of this story." The old man tilted his head back and let out a hearty laugh. _

_ "Now, now don't be scared come sit. You will be here for a while this story is a long one. The story I am about to tell you is a classic tale of love and overcoming great adversities. The hero of this story is a noble half demon warrior who went through the impossible just to save a woman with whom he was forbidden to love. I am sure you must already be telling yourself there is no such things as half-demons in this day in age. Well back in the warring states era of Japan, demons were abundant in numbers. Demons were considered to be physical manifestations of evil sent from Hell to torture those on the mortal plane. As such when there is dark, there is always light to combat the forces of evil. These beings were regarded as priestesses. They are human women who have been blessed with the powers of Heaven to defend the weak and purify all evil. For many centuries, demons and priestesses have waged a never-ending war upon each other. A lot of blood has been spilt in this war. As a result, both species have held a deep hatred for one another. It was taboo to even think about a priestess and a demon cooperating with each other. You must have figured it out by now, Inuyasha's beloved was a priestess. She was actually the descendant of one of the most powerful priestess to have ever lived. I must say, it certainly wasn't love at first sight for these two. Each of them held on to the belief that they were enemies. All that changed until that one fateful day where they first met underneath the branches of Goshinboku, the sacred tree. Unbeknownst to them, this day would ultimately change their lives forever."_

**Sengoku Era, Deep in the forests of Goshinboku Village.**

It was a bright and sunny, spring morning. All was peaceful and quiet within the great forest. A gentle breeze blew through the area stirring the leaves in the trees. A figure dressed in red crouched low beneath the tall grass carefully watching the group of deer graze in front of him. If not for the silver, downy ears sitting on tops of his head, one would think that this man was a human. The "demon" appeared to be quite muscular even though it was concealed by his baggy, red haori and hakama. His thick, silver hair flowed down his back all the way to his lean waist.

The corded muscles of his neck shifted as he swallowed before he crouched lower ready to pounce. He made sure to lower his demonic aura so he does not startle the deer that would be his lunch for the day. His amber eyes narrowed and his lips drew back into a snarl showing his pointed canines. His demon blood stirred within him, thrilled for the impending hunt. The muscles in his legs bunched up and then he pounced. The frightened doe let out a horrifying cry startling her two fawns as they quickly dashed away deep into the forest. The demon slammed his body onto the doe pinning into the ground. The doe cried and thrashed desperately, but, the demon kept one clawed hand upon its neck.

The demon raised his other hand preparing to strike and the doe wailed louder. The demon stared into the doe's frightened eyes. Compassion and sorrow slowly filled them the more he watched the doe struggle for its life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. As the demon was about to give the doe a quick and painless death, one of his ears twitched as he heard a faint whistling sound. At the last moment, the demon jumped back managing to avoid the arrow that was aimed for his head. The traumatized deer soon realized it was freed and it immediately sprinted away into the forest. The demon let out a low growl as he dug his claws into the palms of his hands. He was furious at the one who made him loose his lunch. More arrows came straight at him through the trees. The demon slashed at the air. Golden blades came from his claws and cut all of the arrows in half.

"_I will make sure that bastard will pay for this!_" The demon snarled before taking a massive leap towards the direction the arrows came from. The demon landed in a clearing and he looked up prepared to face his attacker. And what he saw, almost made the demon gasp and take a step back. There standing in front of him with her bow held up was a beautiful woman dressed in priestess robes. Unable to stop his urges, the demon's eyes scanned the woman's slender body from top to bottom. Her face was heart-shaped and her neck was long and slender like a swan's. Her rosy lips looked so soft and inviting, much to the demon's embarrassment. Her skin was milky white and looked as smooth as silk.

The demon let out a low growl, not from rage, but, from pleasure. His eyes followed the length of her thick, black hair past her full, round breasts all the way down to her plump posterior. Realizing the way his inner demon was reacting towards the woman, he felt the rage return in full fire.

"_She is a priestess, an enemy to all demons. How could I possibly get aroused by her? She nearly skewered my head and made me lose my fucking prey!" _His growls became louder with each passing thought. In blind fury, the demon charged straight for the priestess.

The priestess's sapphire eyes narrowed as she fired five arrows in quick procession. The demon couldn't react fast enough and he soon found himself pinned to the trunk of a large, ancient-looking tree. The demon snarled as he wildly thrashed around trying to get out. But every time he struggled, the arrows glowed faintly.

"Save you breath half-demon. I put a spell on those arrows strong enough that not even a full demon could escape." The woman spoke with a cold tone. The priestess lowered her bow. Ignoring her words, the half-demon struggled harder.

"Why you bitch! Wait until I get out of here! I will rip out your fucking throat and enjoy as I watch you die!" The half-demon spat at the priestess with an evil grin on his face.

The priestess ignored his empty threats as she focused on sensing for any evil in the half-demon's soul. The more she prodded, the more she realized she couldn't find any maliciousness within his heart. The priestess then turned her eyes to the struggling half-demon trying to conceal her surprise.

"_If this demon was truly evil, he would have already been purified to death by the Goshinboku's sacred powers. And yet he still lives? Is it because he is only half? No, if that were the case he would be human right now. How strange, it seems that the Goshinboku has actually accepted this half-demon."_ She thought as she continued to observe the half-demon.

"What are you staring at you wench!" The half-demon could not stop his reactions. For most of his life he was looked upon with hatred and disgust. After his mother died, he was left all alone to fend for himself. He suffered through years of constant persecution from both of his species leaving deep emotional scars that would never fade in his heart. He built a wall around his heart as he learned to trust no one because he believed he would only be hurt in the end. He had expected to see the same hatred and disgust he has always seen, but, surprisingly as he looked back into the woman's eyes he only saw cautiousness and curiosity.

"Half-demon…"

"Quit calling me a half-demon!" He yelled.

"Well, if you tell me your name I won't call you half-demon. My name is Kagome," She answered.

"Keh! Why the hell would I want to know your name? And why would I be stupid enough to tell you mine?"

"Alright, half-demon it is then," Kagome nodded with her eyes closed. She knew that she was kind of goading him, but, she knew his gruffness was all an act. She had seen the flash of pain and loneliness in his eyes before. Half-demons were rarely accepted if not at all.

"_He's lonely…much like myself,_" Kagome thought with a frown. As a priestess she had sworn her life to devote herself to fight against the forces of evil. They weren't allowed to fall in love or to live a normal life. The more she looked at the half-demon the more Kagome felt a slight kinship with him. She could understand how he felt being lonely for so long.

"_He has probably been along longer than I have been alive."_

"Fine! It's Inuyasha alright?! Damn, you're so fucking annoying!" Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome with a scowl on his face.

Kagome tried to hold back a giggle.

"_He acts just like a little boy. I guess he can be cute sometimes. Now that I think about it he doesn't appear to be that much older than I am. Well, looks can be deceiving. He could be hundreds of years old considering the longevity of demons even though he is half." _Kagome's eyes began to scan Inuyasha up and down.

"_He's actually a little…handsome._" Kagome felt her cheeks heat up slightly at that thought.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was also secretly watching the woman known as Kagome curiously.

"_What's got her so flustered?" _He thought.

Kagome shook her head snapping herself back to reality.

"Well Inuyasha," Kagome began.

"What? Want to kill me? Then go ahead I can't stop you since you already have me pinned up here."

"Whatever made you think I would want to kill you?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Are you seriously THAT stupid?! You're a priestess and I'm a half-demon. Our species has hated each other for centuries."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm not that kind of priestess who acts that way because of that stupid reason. I believe in getting to know a person before judging them. And besides, it seems that the Goshinboku has accepted you, so, I will trust in its decisions."

"Goshin-what?!"

Kagome pointed to the tree Inuyasha was stuck to. "This tree holds an immense amount of sacred power. Rumor has it; it has been here since the beginning of time itself. If you were truly evil, you would have been purified on the spot. A demon with evil intentions could not get anywhere near this tree because it is too pure." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she had grown three heads.

"T-that's just stupid! It's just a tree for crying out loud! Besides all demons are evil," He scoffed.

"Well, I don't really think that is true, so there." Kagome said with a grin.

"K-keh! Whatever crazy woman!" Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome in the eyes.

"Now that that's settled, I wanted to ask you what were you doing so close to my village." Kagome questioned.

"I didn't even know your stupid village was anywhere near here. I was just hunting for some lunch, but, thanks to you my prey escaped. So, I guess I'm going hungry today. Thank you sooooooo much."

Kagome's smiled morphed into a frown as she clenched her bow tightly in her fist.

"_He is the most rude, insensitive jerk I have ever met! Okay, deep breaths Kagome you know not to let your emotions control you." _Kagome closed her eyes and mediated a little before she regarded Inuyasha again.

"How about I make you a deal?" She offered.

" A deal? Okay, I seriously think your brain must be broken or something. "

Kagome gripped her bow tighter and it began to glow slightly. Inuyasha gulped nervously slightly scared for his life.

"If you accept this deal, I can provide you with some food and under my solemn vow I will not try to purify you."

"Why should I trust you? And I'm not some charity case! I can hunt food for myself! He growled.

"I'm not doing this out of pity for you. Think of this deal as a partnership of sorts. All you have to do is assist me with exterminating some demons. I am human after all and I grow weary of fighting so much of them on a daily basis. It will be nice to have my load lighten a little. It's a win/win situation. You help me and I help you. "

Inuyasha grew silent as he thought long and hard about Kagome's proposition.

"_If I don't accept I might be stuck here forever. Grrr I don't like this at all it makes me seem weak!"_ Inuyasha frowned.

"Keh! Fine. It's a deal. I'll help you since you're such a weak and stupid priestess who can't even handle her own problems."

Kagome raised her hand and waved it in the air. The magic in the arrows that held Inuyasha disappeared and they released Inuyasha. He let out a startled yelp as he fell hard after being freed so suddenly. Inuyasha snarled at Kagome while rubbing his sore head.

"Wench!"

Kagome clapped her hands. "Perfect! A deal is a deal then. Oh, and one more thing." Kagome grinned as she held up two finger praying under her breath. Glowing beads rose from Kagome's robes and flew towards Inuyasha forming a rosary around his neck. Inuyasha was shocked momentarily before he tried removing them. But, the necklace wouldn't budge.

"What is this shit?!" He yelled.

"Just a precautionary measure. In case you try to do anything sneaky. A girl's got to be careful around a guy you know. Think of it as a seal to our contract." Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully before walking away.

"RAAAA! Take this damn thing off you bitch!" Inuyasha continued to tug the rosary off.

"I don't think so." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

Inuyasha growled before he leapt to his feet and charged at Kagome.

"Sit boy." Kagome said without looking back smiling.

Inuyasha suddenly felt the heavy pull of the rosary around his neck and it sent him slamming towards the ground making a small crater. Inuyasha growled even louder as he tried to pull himself up from the ground but the rosary's spell hasn't worn off yet.

"I'll get you for this bitch! Just you WAAAAAIIITTT!" Inuyasha scream echoed throughout the forest.

**PART ONE END: TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: Please tell me what you guys think! Rate and Review 3 **


End file.
